A Pureza De Um Amor
by Sandor Yamato
Summary: A estória de passa no Japão Feudal, onde Sakura e sua família fogem para a China após a queda do monarquismo. Lá eles se estabelecem e Sakura encontra um jovem que irá faze-la conhecer um lindo sentimento...


(Bem, esse fic foi inspirado em uma daquelas mensagens que muitos recebem por e-mail. Não há magia nem cartas Clow, a estória de passa na China Imperial, logo no início da Era Sengoku, onde o Japão se tornou um país feudal. Procuro manter na estória o bonito significado do e-mail que foi a inspiração para este fic.Peço desculpas por este fanfic ter ficado muito grande e por ter um começo sem falas, só narrativo. É fruto de uma de minhas manias de ser detalhista com as estórias que escrevo.)   
  
A Pureza de Um Amor  
Estamos na metade do Século XV. O Japão vivia um momento de paz e intercâmbio comercial entre os países no qual mantinham seus acordos. Mas os senhores feudais, os Xoguns, pareciam não gostar do intenso contato que o Japão tinha com outras nações. Vendo que isto poderia acarretar uma mudança em seus costumes e uma perda do seu poder, eles iniciaram uma guerra civil, tirando o poder de Governo do Imperador , fechando todos os portos para outros países, deixando o Japão isolado do resto do mundo e impondo o sistema de castas. Começava a Era Sengoku.  
Nesta era vivia Fujitaka Kinomoto, relações públicas do Imperador. Ele tinha vindo de uma família humilde, mas com seu esforço e trabalho, conseguiu poder estudar e com isso conseguiu alcançar cargos dentro da Corte Japonesa. Em retribuição a seus esforços e graças ao estudo que tinha, ele havia recebido o cargo de relações-públicas do Imperador, passando a cuidar das obrigações do Imperador, e de viajar aos países vizinhos para estreitar os laços comercias entre eles.   
Por sempre frequentar a corte, acabou conhecendo Nadeshiko Amamiya, filha de um nobre da província de Satsume. Ele se apaixonou pela beleza e carisma da jovem , e ela pela inteligência, o modo educado e sempre gentil de Fujitaka. Fujitaka pediu a jovem em casamento, e ela aceitou com muita felicidade. O pai de Nadeshiko queria que a filha se casasse com um nobre, dono de muitas terras, com o intuito de que a família tivesse mais poder. Mas graças a intervenção do Imperador , Fujitaka conseguiu o consentimento do pai de Nadeshiko e pode tê-la como sua esposa.  
Dessa união nasceu um menino. Foi batizado com o nome de Toya, e alguns anos depois, nascia uma menina, que foi batizada com o nome de Sakura, em homenagem a flor preferida de Nadeshiko.  
Fujitaka vivia uma vida tranquila, ao lado de sua amada esposa e de seus adoráveis filhos, como ele mesmo definia. Toya completou 10 anos e era um menino valente , e com uma grande admiração por seus pais e pelo amor que havia entre eles. Sakura completara 4 anos, sendo uma menina muito carinhosa , alegre e com um sorriso que encatava a todos, mas chorava quando seu irmão vinha lhe contar estórias de fantasmas e a chatea-la por ele ser maior que ela.  
Só que esta paz levou um duro golpe com o início da Guerra Civil, onde o Xogunato buscava o poder sobre o Japão, causando muitas perdas de vidas inocentes.A corte sentira a Guerra, e muitos súditos leais ao Imperador perderam a vida para defende-lo da guerra que havia tomado conta do país.Fujitaka queria fugir com sua família, pois temia pela vida deles, mas ao mesmo tempo a lealdade para com o Imperador o prendia à Corte.Um dia, numa audiência com o Imperador, Fujitaka disse que queria muito ir embora da Corte, para bem longe da guerra, onde ele teria certeza de que sua família estaria salva. Mas ele também honrava a sua lealdade e disse ao Imperador que não iria abandona-lo neste momento delicado que o país estava enfrentado.  
O Imperador ficou grato a Fujitaka por tamanha lealdade , mas disse a ele para fugir da Corte com sua família. O Imperador disse a Fujitaka que a vida de sua família neste momento era mais importante que a sua lealdade para com ele, e que eles fossem para um lugar a salvo do Xogunato, para não sofrerem represálias por ele ser leal ao Imperador. Fujitaka agradaceu ao Imperador, e disse que nunca irá esquecer este gesto nobre para com ele.   
Na mesma noite , Fujitaka e sua família abandonaram a Corte e foram em direção a Yokohama, onde ainda havia um navio aguardando o término de um carregamento de arroz que tinha sido encomendado a meses, e pronto para zarpar a qualquer momento. Fujitaka viu que era um navio de origem chinesa, e lembrou-se que tinha alguns conhecidos em Pequim, fruto de algumas viagens à China, que poderiam ajuda-lo a se estabelecer. Ele conversou com o capitão do navio em um chinês aceitável para que ambos pudessem dialogar. Fujitaka explicou ao capitão que estava fugindo com sua família da guerra civil e pediu para que vende-se um lugar para a família no navio. O capitão ficou receoso em leva-los, mas viu que Fujitaka tinha trazido além da bagagem , algumas provisões para uma longa viajem que sua família poderia fazer caso conseguissem lugar em algum navio. O capitão aceito-os em seu navio, mas avisou que a viagem poderia ser desconfortável, perigosa e se precisasse ele teria que prestar serviços ao capitão. Fujitaka agradeceu a generosidade do capitão e pode embarcar com sua família.   
A viagem , embora tenha passado por algumas tempestades, ocorreu sem maiores problemas. Fujitaka pediu desculpas a mulher e aos filhos pelo que estavam passando, só que sua esposa e seus filhos estavam adorando a viagem. Toya sentia-se como se fosse um samurai do mar, brincando no convés e sempre dependurado aonde estava as velas do navio. Fujitaka pedia desculpas aos outros marujos pelo comportamento do filho, mas os marujos achavam graça naquilo e diziam que se Toya não fosse filho de nobres ele seria um ótimo marujo. Sakura acabou sendo uma espécie de "mascote" da tripulação. Com um sorriso que encantava a todos e seu jeito alegre de criança, ela tornava mais amena a dura jornada de trabalho da tripulação. Nadeshiko ficara encantada com o azul e a imensidão do mar, e dizia a Fujitaka que aquela viagem estava sendo uma 2ª Lua-de-Mel do casal. Fujitaka ajudava no que fosse possível dentro do navio. Seja na limpeza do convés ou preparando o rancho dos marujos, o capitão do navio parecia contente com a presença deles nesta viagem.  
Depois de dias de viagem, o navio desembarca da China, mais precisamente em Hong-Kong. A família Kinomoto despediu-se de toda a tripulação e agradeceu pela hospitalidade ali recebida. O Capitão e toda a tripulação também se despediram-se deles e ficaram meio tristes por eles irem embora tão cedo.A primeira providência de Fujitaka quando chegaram a China foi conseguir uma carruagem para que pudesse levar sua família e bagagem até Pequin.   
Chegando a Pequin, Fujitaka tratou de acomodar a todos em uma pousada aonde ele sempre ia quando estava a serviço do Imperador.Todos puderam descansar da longa viagem e pela manhã Fujitaka iria procurar um amigo seu , que conhecia a cidade e poderia ajuda-lo a se estabelecer.  
De manhã Fujitaka deixou sua esposa e filhos na pousada e foi ao encontro de seu amigo. Quando se encontraram, seu amigo chinês ficou supreso e contente por Fujitaka estar ali, contou que há 10 dias atrás chegara a notícia de que o Japão tinha fechado seus portos e se isolado para o resto do mundo.Fujitaka ficou triste com isto, pois ele previa que poderia nunca mais voltar a sua terra. Enquanto conversavam , Fujitaka contou ao amigo que estava a procura de uma casa para sua família e de trabalho para se estabelecerem em Pequin. Seu amigo contou que havia uma casa que estava à venda e que ela poderia ser a solução para seu problema de moradia e de trabalho. Fujitaka não entendeu direito aquilo, mas foi ver junto com o amigo a casa que estava a venda. Ele viu que a casa era de 2 andares, com o andar de baixo bem amplo, com várias mesas com cadeiras sobre elas. O amigo chinês contou a Fujitaka que era um restaurante a alguns meses atrás, e que o dono estava pondo a venda pois ele já estava velho e queria passar o resto dos seus dias ao lado dos filhos e netos que moram em Xangai.  
Fujitaka encontrou-se com o proprietário e pediu um dia de prazo para poder conversar com sua família sobre a compra do restaurante. O proprietário simpatizou-se com Fujitaka e deu a ele este prazo. Fujitaka agradeceu, despediu-se do amigo e do proprietário do restaurante, e voltou a pousada para conversar com sua família para tomarem uma decisão juntos.  
Na pousada Nadeshiko esperava o retorno do marido, enquanto Toya e Sakura brincavam com as outras crianças que estavam hospedadas na pousada. Sakura acabara de fazer amizade com a filha do dono da pousada. Ela tinha a mesma idade de Sakura e seu nome era Meilin. Brincavam sempre juntas e por Meilin ser meio explosiva, defendia Sakura de qualquer menino ou menina que fosse chatea-la.   
Fujitakama chegou a pousada e foi abraçar sua esposa e seus filhos, depois deixou as crianças brincando e foi conversar a sós com Nadeshiko. Fujitaka contou a Nadeshiko sobre o restaurante e queria a opinião dela sobre a compra ou não do estabelecimento. Nadeshiko disse que apóia qualquer decisão que o marido venha a fazer, pois sabe que tudo que ele faz é para o bem dela e de seus filhos. Ela também disse que sempre estará ao seu lado e sempre o ajudará. Fujitaka agradeceu a sua esposa com um abraço e um beijo, e depois foi falar a novidade para seus filhos.  
Eles ficaram contentes com a notícia de terem uma nova casa, mas Sakura ficou meio triste por não poder mais morar próximo de Meilin. Meilin ficou triste ao saber que Sakura iria embora, mas os pais das duas disseram que morariam perto da pousada e que uma poderia visitar a outra sempre que quisesse.   
No dia seguinte Fujitaka e sua família estava deixando a pousada e levando seus pertences para a nova casa que iriam comprar. O dono do estabelecimento os recebeu e mostrou toda a casa para Fujitaka e Nadeshiko. Ficou encantando o quanto eles eram uma bela família. Depois de algum tempo de conversa fecharam negócio.  
Antes de ir embora do Japão, Fujitaka recebeu do Imperador uma boa quantia em ouro, por seus serviços prestados à Corte. Com esta quantia Fujitaka pôde ir embora do Japão e com uma boa parte da quantia estava comprando a casa que iria passar muito tempo com sua família.   
Com o restante eles pretendiam arruma-la e tentar abrir o restaurante novamente, mas um restaurante japones. Antes de se casar , Fujitaka vivia sozinho e ele gostava de cuidar ele mesmo de suas refeições, onde preparava seu jantar. Com isto ele pretendia apenas cozinhar e Nadeshiko cuidaria de servir os clientes. Como Nadeshiko ficaria ocupada com o restaurante, Toya ajudaria a cuidar da pequena Sakura, até que ela pudesse estar mais crescida e não precisasse dos seus cuidados.   
Toya fez isso muito bem, tanto que Sakura já com 11 anos não era molestada por nenhum moleque , pois Toya, ele com 17 anos , não deixava nenhum menino vir falar com sua irmã. Sakura era uma menina linda, e os meninos da região ficavam suspirando por ela. Meilin também cresceu, e com ela a amizade que sentia por Sakura. Grandes amigas, sempre compartilhavam seus segredos.   
Um dia, uma mulher havia desmaiado ao lado da entranda do restaurante. Era madrugada e ninguém tinha notado sua presença.Ao amanhecer, Nadeshiko teve um susto quando viu aquela mulher caída à sua porta. Ela tinha a pele bem clara, cabelos longos e claros, parecia que estava dormindo, de tão angelical era a sua face.Vestia uma túnica branca e estava meio suja, parecia que ela tinha dormido na rua por vários dias. Imediatamente Nadeshiko chamou Toya e Fujitaka para ajudarem a moça, carregando-a para dentro do restaurante, onde nos fundos da casa havia um quarto que era usado como despensa e tinha uma cama antiga, mas resistente para a moça poder descansar. Toya foi o primeiro a aparecer na porta, e quando viu aquela bela jovem caída , ficou meio que estático e encantado com a beleza da jovem. Só acordou de seu devaneio quando sua mãe, meio que preocupada disse para ele carregá-la para aquele quarto nos fundos da casa.   
Então os três acomodaram a mulher na cama e a deixaram descansar. Sakura ainda estava dormindo e nem notou a chegada da bela jovem.   
Mais tarde, a mulher que desmaira na porta do restaurante acordou e notou que estava em um quarto, levantou-se assustada e foi sair do quarto que estava.Quando abriu a porta viu um lugar parecendo uma cozinha e um homem alto e sereno a lidar com muitas panelas, e de vez em quando naquela cozinha aparecia uma linda mulher de pele clara e cabelos presos em coque com um lenço na cabeça, ela pegava refeições que o homem preparava e as levava embora. Enquanto a jovem espiava , de repente apareceu diante dela um rapaz alto, carregando um saco de carvão. Ela levou um susto e deu um pequeno grito, assustando o rapaz e chamando a atenção do homem que estava na cozinha.  
Depois do mal-entendido, Nadeshiko pediu a Toyua para que preparasse um banho a jovem, para que ela pudesse comer algo. Enquanto a jovem tomava seu banho, Nadeshiko procurava alguma de suas roupas que servissem para a jovem. Sakura não estava entendendo nada, de onde aquela moça tinha saído. Toya ficara meio envergonhado por te-la assustado, e seu pai preparava uma refeição para a garota recém-chegada.  
Depois de tomar um banho e de trocar sua roupa por uma que Nadeshiko havia lhe emprestado, a bela moça agradeceu tudo que estavam fazendo por ela e se serviu da refeição que Fujitaka havia preparado. Há dias ela não comia,e aquela refeição para ela era como se fosse um manjar dos deuses.  
Depois da refeição, a bela jovem contou sobre a sua vida. Seu nome era Yue ,tinha 18 anos e ela era uma vassala de um grande agricultor que tinha terras próximas ao rio Yang-Tsé. Ela não tinha parentes e por ser muito bela, sempre era cobiçada pelos homens das redondezas. Mas por ser de origem humilde, muitos a queriam só como vassala, mas com segundas intenções. Sakura não entendeu isto e Nadeshiko pediu para ela ir brincar com Meilin. Ela obedeceu e continuou não entendendo nada.   
Yue ainda contou que seu senhor lhe tratava bem, deixando ela só cuidar dos afazeres de casa, não permitindo que ela saísse da propriedade com medo de que ela fosse sequestrada ou molestada por alguém.Há mais ou menos 15 dias esse seu senhor havia morrido de causas naturais, e então ela via que seu futuro não parecia nada bom, pois a propriedade seria repartida entre os parentes desse senhor, pois ele não havia tido filhos. Com isto era possível que Yue fosse vendida ou dada como dote para algum homem que não lhe trataria como seu antigo senhor. Então ela fugiu da propriedade à noite e com a ajuda de algumas pessoas pelo caminho, ela conseguiu chegar até Pequin. Mas não conhecia ninguém na cidade e havia três dias que não comia. Com o cansaço da viagem e a fome, seu corpo se sentia fraco, e a última coisa que se lembrava era de ter desmaiado e depois acordado dentro do quarto da despensa.  
Fujitaka e Nadeshiko ficaram comovidos com a triste sina da bela Yue, e então disseram a jovem que se ela quisesse ficar , que ficariam contentes por ter mais uma nova pessoa na família. Yue não podia estar acreditando no que estava acontencendo. "Salva por uma família de bom coração e ainda convidam-me para ser parte da família", pensava Yue. Ela abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar baixinho, agradecendo mais uma vez a toda generosidade que estavam tendo com ela.   
A noite, Sakura ficou sabendo da decisão dos pais e achou muito bom ter mais uma mulher em casa, era como se estivesse ganho uma irmã mais velha. Toya gostou também de ter ela por perto, embora ficasse tímido com a presença de Yue.  
Ao longo dos meses Yue mostrou-se uma mulher prestativa e amiga, ajudando Nadeshiko e Fujitaka a cuidarem da casa e do restaurante. Após cuidar da casa, Yue dava uma ajuda para Nadeshiko no restaurante. Sempre cordial e alegre, muitos clientes voltavam sempre ao restaurante por causa da cordialidade e simpatia de Nadeshiko e Yue.  
Toya também notou que ele e Yue eram muito próximos, ficavam horas conversando e entre eles aos poucos o sentimento de amizade e carinho foi se transformando em algo mais envolvente.   
Um dia Yue estava sem sono, e na varanda da casa que ficava no segundo andar, ficou admirando o luar. Toya havia acordado para tomar um pouco dágua quando viu a bela jovem admirando a Lua. Se aproximou de Yue e pode ver que o luar deixava Yue mais bela e sedutora. Ele se aproximou de Yue e a abraçou, declarando a jovem o seu amor. Ela feliz por ter seu amado junto dela, e retribuiu aos sentimentos de Toya. Sobre a luz do luar prometeram ser felizes e se amarem por toda a vida.  
No dia seguinte Toya e Yue comunicaram a Fujitaka e Nadeshiko sobre o amor que estavam sentindo um pelo outro e pediram o consentimento dos dois para se casarem. Nadeshiko e Fujitaka estavam felizes pelo filho, e consentiram a união dos dois jovens. Sakura depois soube da estória e achou aquilo um sonho, foi rápido contar a novidade para a amiga Meilin. Então 1 ano depois do casamento de Toya e Yue, nascia o fruto deste amor. Uma linda menina de pele clara, que tinha puxado mais para a avó, Nadeshiko. Toya batizou a menina de Tomoyo, e todos estavam felizes pelo mais novo membro da família Kinomoto.  
Passaram-se 6 anos, Toya já tinha 24 anos e Sakura era uma bela mulher , com seus 18 anos, já atingindo a maioridade.   
******************************************************************************************  
Sakura Kinomoto havia tido uma ótima noite de sono, e ela pressentia que seria um lindo dia. Após se arrumar ela desceu as escadas e foi se encontrar com sua mãe na cozinha.  
- Bom dia mamãe!  
- Oh, bom dia filha. Dormiu bem?  
- Sim mamãe, tive uma ótima noite. E o papai?  
- Ele levantou bem cedo e foi buscar as encomendas para o restaurante. Toya foi ajuda-lo e Yue esta me ajudando a arrumar as mesas para o almoço dos clientes.  
- Tia Sakura, tia Sakura!  
- Tomoyo, você levantou cedo...  
Tomoyo estava com 6 anos, era uma menina alegre e tinha puxado a beleza da avó. Uma menina muito carinhosa, gostava muito da tia.  
- Tia Sakura, que bom que acordou. Você me leva para passear?  
- Ah Tomoyo, eu acho que vou ter que ajudar a vovó e sua mamãe aqui...  
A menina baixou a cabeça chateada e ficou com os braços cruzados.  
- Tudo bem Sakura! - disse Nadeshiko. Ainda é cedo, vá dar uma volta com a Tomoyo e volte antes do sol estar a pino para me ajudar aqui no restaurante,esta bem?  
- Tudo bem mamãe. E então Tomoyo?   
O rosto de Tomoyo se encheu de alegria e ela correu para dar um abraço em sua avó.  
- Que bom vovó, muito obrigada!  
- Comporte-se , ouviu?  
- Sim vovó, vou ser muito boazinha para a tia Sakura...  
Antes de sairem, Tomoyo foi correndo ao encontro da mãe, que arrumava as mesas do restaurante.Ao ve-la , Tomoyo foi logo abraçar a mãe.  
- Mamãe, posso dar uma volta com a tia Sakura?  
- Mas filha, a sua vovó não vai precisar da tia Sakura?  
- Tudo bem Yue, minha mãe falou para eu dar uma volta com a Tomoyo, eu volto antes do restaurante ficar cheio.  
- Tudo bem, não vair dar trabalho para sua tia, entendeu Tomoyo?  
- Tá bom mamãe.  
Assim Tomoyo se despediu de sua mãe com um beijo e saiu de mãos dadas com Sakura para o passeio matinal.  
Sakura e Tomoyo pararam a um lugar que parecia uma espécia de praça. Várias crianças brincavam ali e Tomoyo foi se juntar a elas. Sakura sentada em num banco próximo, ficou observando Tomoyo brincado com as outras crianças e curtindo aquela manhã agradável e tranquila.  
Depois de um bom tempo de estarem naquela praça, Sakura notou que o sol estava mais quente e mais alto no céu. Era hora de elas irem embora.  
- Tomoyo, venha. Já está na hora de irmos embora.  
- Estou indo tia Sakura...  
Tomoyo se despediu de seus amiguinhos e foi logo ao encontro da tia e foram embora da praça de mãos dadas.  
Chegando ao restaurante, Sakura viu que já estava tudo pronto para receberem os fregueses e que também estava vazio o restaurante.  
- Mamãe, cheguei. Tomoyo ia correndo de encontro a Yue para abraça-la.  
- Oi filha, que bom que voltou, se divertiu bastante?  
- Sim, e não dei trabalho nenhum para a tia Sakura...  
Enquanto as duas riam, Sakura ia para a cozinha e encontrou o pai e a mãe a prepararem os ingredientes para a refeição dos fregueses.  
- Já estou de volta mamãe, papai.  
- Ah Sakura, que bom que chegou. Eu e sua mãe precisamos um pouco da sua ajuda.  
- Pode dizer papai, o que eu posso fazer?  
- Sua mãe vai ficar me ajudando e eu gostaria que você fosse ajudar Yue com os pedidos dos fregueses.  
- Pode deixar papai, já estou indo me arrumar...  
Sakura subiu rápido para seu quarto e colocou seu uniforme para ir atender os pedidos.Era um belo vestido chinês,branco com detalhes de flores de cerejeira. Sakura estava com seus cabelos um pouco abaixo dos ombros, pois desde que tinha 13 anos nunca mais o cortara. Fez uma trança com os cabelos e depois enrolou a trança a fim de fazer um coque.   
Depois de se trocar, Sakura desceu até a cozinha.  
- Já estou pronta papai.  
- Ótimo, vá ver se Yue precisa de alguma ajuda na arrumação , enquanto não chega os fregueses, sim filha?  
Mal Fujitaka havia terminado a frase, ouviu-se barulho de muitos cavalos do lado de fora.Depois o barulho de pessoas descendo de suas montarias, então cerca de 12 pessoas entraram no restaurante. Eras soldados , pois sua vestimenta não deixava dúvidas. Yue estava com Tomoyo próximo as mesas, e ficou parada com a menina, pensando que eles estavam lá por causa dela.  
- Mamãe, quem são esses homens com cara de bravos?  
- São soldados, filha. E não diga isto deles, eles podem não gostar...  
Então Sakura foi de encontro a eles afim de dar uma ajuda a Yue.  
- Bom dia, sejam benvindos. Em que posso servi-los?  
Um soldado com vestimetas melhores que os dos outros, parecendo ser o capitão ou algum posto a altura, estava a frente deles, falou a Sakura com grosseria e mal-humor:  
- Mulher, estamos famintos e cansados, vamos nos acomodar e traga algo para comermos, e depressa, pois detestamos criadas lerdas como lesmas.  
Sakura ficou muito sentida com o tratamento que recebeu, meio que de cabeça baixa e já indo para a cozinha, foi parada com uma voz que saia do meio daqueles soldados:  
- Capitão, cuidado com seus modos. O que essa gente trabalhadora pensará de nós? Vai querer ser comparado aos bárbaros mongóis?  
Então os soldados abriram caminho para um rapaz trajando uma túnica verde, com detalhes bem trabalhados e desenhado a figura de um lobo em suas costas.  
O capitão se curvou em reverência e desculpou-se ao rapaz.  
- Peço desculpas , Príncipe Shoran...  
- Que isto não se repita capitão.Seja assim com criminosos, mas não com pessoas honradas.  
Ao ver o príncipe, Sakura encantou-se com sua beleza e o modo como o príncipe a defendia. O Príncipe Shoran era alto, seus olhos cor de ambar e seu porte másculo encantaram a jovem Sakura.  
O príncipe Shoran era o único filho homem, ele tinha mais 4 irmãs. Quando o Imperador morreu, a Imperatriz Yelan Li assumiu o trono até que Shoran atinja a maioridade e se case.O Jovem príncipe não gostava de ficar muito tempo no palácio, e uma das coisas que gostava de fazer era caçar, por isso sempre com ele ia uma pequena tropa para garantir a sua segurança.  
Tomoyo chegou um pouco mais perto e viu aquele rapaz perto de sua tia. Colocou as mãos fechadas perto do peito e disse:  
- Nossa, que moço alto. E bonito também. Quem ele é mamãe?  
Yue parecia meio sem jeito.  
- Ele é o príncipe filha, mais respeito com ele...Ele pode ficar zangado...  
O jovem príncipe e alguns soldados acharam graça na doce menina. O príncipe se ajoelhou para poder falar com a menina e acariciou sua cabeça:  
- Você também é muito linda, doce criança.  
Tomoyo ficou feliz com que o príncipe Shoran disse e foi correndo até Yue:  
- Mamãe,você viu só? Ele me achou bonita, ih ih ih...  
Yue fica embaraçada, pega Tomoyo em seu colo e faz uma reverência a Shoran.  
- Perdoe-me príncipe pelos modos da minha filha. Nosso humilde restaurante fica muito feliz com vossa presença. Por favor, fique à vontade.Faremos de tudo para que sua passagem por aqui esteja a vossa altura.  
Dito isto, Yue foi levar Tomoyo para cozinha, para que a filha não importunasse o príncipe e seus soldados, e voltou para perto de Sakura para ajudá-la com os pedidos.  
- Jovem donzela, eu e meus homens estamos cansados e famintos depois de participarmos de uma caçada. Traga muita comida e bebida para que possamos saciar nossos corpos cansados.  
Sakura parecia hipnotizada com o som da voz do jovem príncipe. Yue estava por perto e prestou muita atenção nas palavras do príncipe, afim de salvar Sakura de um vexame.  
- Capitão, mande dois homens guardarem a entrada e não permitir a entrada de mais ninguém. Não quero que sejamos incomodados.  
- Sim, príncipe Shoran. Você e você, fiquem na entrada e não deixe ninguém entrar.  
Nisso o jovem príncipe se acomodou em uma das mesas e o restante procurou se acomodar em outras mesas, deixando o príncipe Shoran e o capitão na mesma mesa.  
Sakura ainda parecia hipnotizada pelo príncipe, Yue lhe dá uma cutucada.  
- Sakura, vamos. Pare de parecer uma estátua e vamos logo atende-los.  
- Ah, me desculpe minha cunhada.  
Os Kinomoto se apressaram para poderem atender a todos os que estavam ali o mais rapidamente possível. Yue e Sakura serviam as refeições. Toya ajudava a pegar mais mantimentos na despensa para o pai e a mãe prepararem as refeições mais rapidamente.  
Todos estavam satisfeitos pelo banquete que tinham tido, até os soldados que ficaram do lado de fora, pois tinham revesado com outros dois soldados para poderem comer.  
- Capitão, cuide do pagamento pelo serviço que eles nos prestaram.  
Sakura ficou meio receosa em trazer a conta para o capitão.  
- Mas majestade, nós não podemos cobrar. O senhor é o príncipe.  
Shaoran achou encantador aquele jeito inocente da jovem dama.  
- Bela donzela, já que vocês se esforçaram tanto para dar alento aos nossos corpos cansados e famintos, nada mais justo que retribua seus esforços.  
Sakura ficava cada vez mais encantada com o modo cordial com que o príncipe lhe tratava.  
- Muito obrigada majestade.  
- Eu é que tenho que agradecer por tornar a nossa refeição agradável com sua bela presença.  
Sakura ficou vermelha e Yue foi logo perto de Sakura para ver se ela não iria fazer nenhuma bobagem.  
Acertada a conta, os soldados já saiam de suas mesas e ficaram em formação ao redor do príncipe, e foram saindo do restaurante.  
Do lado de fora, uma pequena multidão de curiosos esperava ver quem era a pessoa importante que fora almoçar ali. Muitos ficaram chateados por não poderem almoçar no restaurante dos Kinomoto aquela tarde, e muitos ficaram com uma ponta de inveja por eles terem tido a sorte de receber o príncipe como fregues.  
O príncipe e seus soldados subiram em suas montarias e foram galopando rapidamente para o Palácio Imperial.  
- Mamãe, onde esta aquele moço alto e bonito? Dizia Tomoyo querendo ver o príncipe novamente.  
- Ele foi embora querida.  
- Ah, eu queria ver ele de novo...  
- Bem filha, quando ele vier , eu te chamo para você ver o moço de novo, tá bom?  
- Tá bom mamãe.  
- Então vai lá com o papai para ele te preparar o banho para você descansar.  
- Já estou indo mamãe.  
Tomoyo beijou a mãe e foi de encontro a Toya.  
- Papai, papai, você viu o moço grande que apareceu hoje? Ele falou que eu sou bonita ih ih ih...  
- Eu vi filha, mas eu pensei que você achasse o papai bonito.  
- Você é muito mais bonito papai. E a menina se agarra ao pescoço do pai.  
- Você também é linda , minha princesa.   
Então Toya sobe as escadas da casa carregando a filha, afim de preparar o banho dela.  
Nadeshiko chega perto das mesas para ajudar Sakura, e ve que ela esta desligada. Nem tinha começado a arrumar a bagunça que os ultimos fregueses deixaram.  
- Sakura, o que ouve minha filha?  
- Nada não mãe, só estava pensando...  
- Era no príncipe, não era?  
Sakura ficou espantada com a pergunta da mãe e ao mesmo tempo vermelha.  
- Ah mamãe. Por que diz isto?  
- E você pensa que sou boba filha? Eu e Yue notamos como você ficava vermelha e flutuava quando falava com o príncipe.  
- Ah mamãe, ele foi tão cavalheiro comigo.  
- Eu sei minha filha, mas não se iluda. Ele é o príncipe e você é uma filha de comerciantes. Ele já deve ter uma mulher da nobreza prometida em casamento para ele. Por favor filha, não quero que se machuque.  
- Esta tudo bem mamãe. Obrigada por se preocupar comigo.  
- Então vamos nos apressar, pois parece que tem mais fregueses aí fora que querem ser atendidos.  
Os Kinomoto tiveram um dia agitado com a presença do príncipe e depois ainda atenderem os fregueses que ficaram lá fora e também muitos curiosos que foram ao restaurante saber se a comida era tão boa a ponto de receberem o príncipe.  
Todos foram dormir cedo, cansados do dia estafante que tiveram. Sakura ainda ficou acordada, deitada em sua cama e admirando o luar daquela noite agradável. Pensava várias vezes no príncipe , na sua beleza e nas palavras gentis que ele havia dito. Ficava um pouco triste quando vinha a mente a verdade: "Ele é um príncipe, e eu uma filha de comerciantes. Ele já deve ter a sua prometida."  
Depois de algumas semanas do acontecido no restaurante, uma notícia corria toda a China. A Imperatriz Yelan, pedira o comparecimento das mais belas do reino, no Palácio Imperial, para que o príncipe Shoran escolhesse a sua prometida.  
Sakura sabendo disto foi correndo contar para sua mãe a notícia.  
- Mamãe, você soube da notícia que anda circulando pelo reino?  
- Sim filha. Que o príncipe Shoran irá escolher a sua prometida, dentro de 1 semana no Palácio Imperial. Todas as beldades do reino estarão convidadas.  
- Então mamãe.Estou pensando em ir a esta reunião.  
- Mas filha, eu já não tinha lhe dito para não se iludir? Estarão muitas moças, filhas de nobres e de grandes proprietários de terra. O príncipe deve escolher uma destas moças.  
- Eu sei mamãe, sei que é um amor impossível, mas não é por isso que vou até lá. Vou somente para ver o príncipe pela última vez.   
- Está certo Sakura, se te faz feliz, pode ir minha filha . Eu e Yue iremos com você, para que você chegue lá em segurança.  
- Oh, muito obrigado mamãe.  
- Mas primeiro temos que arranjar um lindo vestido para você.  
- Bem, tem um vestido rosa que eu uso somente em festas, que tal ele?  
- Ótima escolha.  
O dia da grande reunião havia chegado. Várias carruagens paravam constantemente na entrada do Palácio Imperial, desembarcando as beldades que ficaram sabendo da convocação da Imperatriz. Numa destas carruagens desembarcaram três belas mulheres: Nadeshiko, Yue e Sakura. Fujitaka e Toya ficaram no restaurante com a pequena Tomoyo, pois não era permitida a presença de homens nesta reunião, e já ficara muito tarde para a pequena Tomoyo.  
As três se dirigiram a um saguão onde as moças se despediam de suas acompanhantes e seriam conduzidas até a um outro saguão, onde o príncipe receberia as belas jovens do reino.  
Neste saguão, havia um palco com cortinas vermelhas, onde o príncipe Shoran iria recepcionar as jovens. Sakura viu que havia muitas moças ali, todas exibindo seu explendor , sua riqueza e beleza. Sakura não se importava, o que queria era ver o príncipe só mais uma vez.  
Cerca de meia hora o príncipe Shoran apareceu naquele palco, saindo detrás das cortinas. Os olhos de Sakura brilhavam ao ver novamente aquele jovem que a tinha cativado num único encontro.  
Shoran passou um olhar de relance em todas as moças ali presentes e pensou consigo mesmo:  
"Bando de interesseiras, só estão aqui por causa do meu título de príncipe, almejando o título de Imperatriz"  
Nisso os seus ohos notaram uma presença que ele já conhecia. Uma bela mulher de cabelos castanhos soltos, trajando um vestido chinês rosa com estampas de sakuras, com uma abertura lateral que ia da altura da coxa até o fim do vestido.   
"É aquela bela jovem do restaurante.Mas por que ela está aqui? Será que esta aqui só por interesse? Se for, é uma pena que ela não seja bonita por dentro como é por fora"  
Então o príncipe Shoran começa a falar para todas ali presentes:  
- Muitas de vocês estão aqui a pedido da minha mãe, para que eu escolha a mulher com quem irei me casar e governar todo o reino. E tenho uma proposta a fazer a todas vocês:  
Neste instante vários criados apareceram carregando uma bandeja cada um, que continham várias sementes. E Shoran continuou a falar:  
- Cada uma de vocês vai receber uma semente. Aquela que cultivar a semente e me trazer dentro de 6 semanas a mais bela flor, será a minha esposa.  
Cada moça recebia uma semente e Shoran assistiu por algum tempo sua distribuição.Quando viu Sakura receber a sua, notou que a moça estava muito feliz , e abraçou a simples semente com suas mãos como se fosse um lindo presente que recebia. Aquilo deixou o jovem príncipe feliz e ao mesmo tempo transtornado."Será que eu não estava errado quanto a ela? Será que ela só veio por minha causa?"  
Todas as moças deixaram o castelo e Sakura, junto com Nadeshiko e Yue, fora para casa feliz com o presente que havia recebido. Era uma sementinha, mas ela queria muito cuidar dela com todo carinho e provar para o príncipe o amor que sentia por ele.  
Os dias passavam e Sakura já tinha plantado a semente em um vaso e todos os dias cuidava dela com carinho. Mas ao passar as semanas, notou que nada brotara do vaso, e quando faltava uma semana para o final do prazo, viu que a semente esta ali no vaso, sem nenhum sinal de vida. Isto deixou Sakura muito triste, ela chorava e achava que seu amor não era bom o suficiente para que a semente se transformasse em flor.  
Havia chegado o dia do retorno ao palácio, e a semente que Sakura trouxera não brotara nestas 6 semanas. Ela estava bela e muito triste, não conseguira provar ao príncipe o seu amor, e só estava retornando para poder ve-lo só mais uma vez antes de esquece-lo.  
No saguão do palácio que há 6 semanas atrás recebeu as beldades de toda a China, elas se reuniam novamente, carregando as mais belas flores que alguém já tinha visto. Só o vaso de Sakura estava vazio, sem vida, e isso a deixava muito infeliz.  
Depois de alguns momentos, o príncipe Shoran apareceu a todos e começou a observar as moças ali presentes e as belas flores que haviam trazido. Sakura fica feliz por ver seu príncipe novamente, mas triste por não poder lhe oferecer uma flor como prova de seu amor.   
Então Shoran avistou uma bela jovem , triste e de cabeça baixa,com um vaso nas mãos sem nenhuma flor. Ela reconheceu a bela jovem rapidamente:   
"Conheço aquela mulher , é a bela donzela do restaurante novamente".  
O jovem príncipe desceu de onde estava e foi caminhando por entre as mulheres que estavam no saguão, não dando atenção a presença delas, com o objetivo de alcançar a jovem que lhe interessava naquele momento.  
Nisso Sakura levantou a cabeça e viu o príncipe na sua frente, com um sorriso no rosto e uma alegria no olhar. Sakura observava espantada e com os olhos marejados o príncipe diante dela, e ficou ainda mais estática quando este tocou as suas mãos que seguravam o vaso.  
- Que bom que te encontrei, minha futura esposa.  
O silencio tomou conta do ambiente. Todos estavam pasmos, e Sakura paralisada com aquela situação.  
O príncipe tirou o vaso de suas mãos e entregou a um criado próximo, pegou na mão de Sakura e a conduziu delicadamente até ao palco onde ele aparecera.  
Muitas protestaram com a decisão do príncipe, mas este as calou com sua declaração:  
- As sementes que todas receberam eram estéreis, nunca iriam brotar. Com isto esta bela jovem provou-me que merece ser minha esposa e governar ao meu lado, pois conquistou-me com seu amor puro e verdadeiro e não com a mentira e a falsidade que o restante de vocês usaram. Agora vão, e comuniquem a todos que eu já tenho a minha escolhida.  
Nisso, Shoran virou-se para Sakura, segurou suas mãos e disse próximo a ela.  
- Perdoai-me por ter feito você sofrer, prometo que te amarei com a mesma intensidade que seu amor tem por mim, por toda a minha vida.  
O reino tomou conhecimento do fato e se sentiu muito feliz por ter um jovem príncipe e futuro Imperador com grande sabedoria. Em poucos dias o casamento foi realizado e   
Sakura estava radiante de felicidade de estar ao lado do seu amor para todo o sempre. E Shaoran estava muito feliz por encontrar a mulher que o amava, não importando quem ele fosse.  
Todo o reino começou a viver uma nova era de properidade, desde que eles assumiram o trono como Imperador Shaoran e Imperatriz Sakura. Nunca a China conheceu outra era tão próspera como aquela.   
E a bela estória de amor de Sakura e Shaoran será sempre lembrada na China por séculos e séculos por várias gerações.  
  
P.S. Neste fanfic, Yue é uma MULHER. Não é o Yue que conhecemos na série. Portanto este fanfic não é um fanfic Yaoi . 


End file.
